Temporada 13 (Grey's Anatomy)
La treceava temporada de Grey's Anatomy se estrenó el 22 de septiembre de 2016 y consistió de 24 episodios. Se transmitió los jueves a las 8 PM por ABC. L Tramas *Andrew DeLuca es golpeado por Alex Karev, quien creía que Andrew estaba intentando tener relaciones con Jo Wilson mientras estaba borracha, con esto violándola. Alex es acusado de un delito grave. Meredith y Bailey tratan de equilibrar sus sentimientos protectores hacia Alex y hacer lo correcto. *Meredith trata de ocultar la atracción entre ella y Riggs por Maggie, quien está enamorada de Nathan y quiere salir con él. *Owen y Amelia se ajustan a la vida de casados. *Jackson y April se adaptan a la vida con su nuevo bebé como padres solteros. Elenco Elenco Principal *Ellen Pompeo como Dra. Meredith Grey (23/24) (2 solo voz) *Justin Chambers como Dr. Alex Karev (19/24) *Chandra Wilson como Dra. Miranda Bailey (21/24) *James Pickens, Jr. como Dr. Richard Webber (21/24) *Kevin McKidd como Dr. Owen Hunt (20/24) *Jessica Capshaw como Dra. Arizona Robbins (19/24) *Sarah Drew como Dra. April Kepner (19/24) *Jesse Williams como Dr. Jackson Avery (21/24) *Caterina Scorsone como Dra. Amelia Shepherd (19/24) *Camilla Luddington como Dra. Jo Wilson (17/24) *Jerrika Hinton como Dra. Stephanie Edwards (20/24) *Kelly McCreary como Dra. Maggie Pierce (20/24) *Jason George como Dr. Ben Warren (20/24) *Martin Henderson como Dr. Nathan Riggs (21/24) *Giacomo Gianniotti como Dr. Andrew DeLuca (18/24) Estrellas Invitadas Recurrentes *Marika Dominczyk como Dra. Eliza Minnick (11/24) *Debbie Allen como Dra. Catherine Avery (9/24) *Tessa Ferrer como Dra. Leah Murphy (6/24) *Joe Adler como Dr. Isaac Cross (4/24) *LaTanya Richardson Jackson como Diane Pierce (3/24) *Brigid Brannagh como Veronica Kays (2/24) *Dave Shalansky como Jeremy (2/24) *Anjul Nigam como Dr. Raj Sen (1/24) *Darby Camp como Erin Miller (2/24) Estrellas Invitadas *Jen Lilley como Kara Fisher *Ravi Patel como Timir Dhar *Eric Roberts como Dr. Robert Avery *June Squibb como Dra. Elsie Clatch *Hal Holbrook como Dr. Lewis Clatch Co-Estrellas Recurrentes *James Holloway como Paramédico Clyde (1/24) *Olivia-Diane Joseph como Nurse (3/24) *Gordon E. James como Enfermero Gregory (2/24) *Mara Hall como Enfermera Kathleen (1/24) *Kevin Clarke como Paramédico Kevin Clarke (1/24) *Bryan Frank como Paramédico Mullen (2/24) *Cassidy Brown como Enfermera de Dillard (1/24) *JoAnna Rhambo como Enfermera (1/24) *Aniela Gumbs como Zola Grey Shepherd (3/24) *Vivian Nixon como Hannah Brody (5/24) *Dyana Liu como Enfermera (1/24) *Kila Packett como Paramédico Jackson (1/24) *Leigh Bush como Asistente (2/24) *Payton Silver como Dr. Knox (1/24) *Grace Rowe como Paramédica Grace (2/24) *Maria Elena Maglaris como Enfermera Maria (1/24) *Tom Larochelle como Gary Miller (2/24) Notas y Trivia *ABC oficialmente renovó Grey's Anatomy para su treceava temporada el 3 de marzo de 2016. *Esta es la primera temporada desde su introducción en la temporada 2 en la que Sara Ramírez, quien interpreta a Dra. Callie Torres, ya no forma parte del elenco principal. *Caterina Scorsone estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo durante el inicio de rodaje de esta temporada. Su embarazo no fue utilizado en el show. *Camilla Luddington estaba embarazada de su primer hijo durante la filmación de esta temporada. Tampoco fue incluido en la serie. Ella dio a luz durante la producción de los últimos episodios de la temporada, lo que resultó en la ausencia de Jo Wilson en esos episodios. *Ellen Pompeo dio la bienvenida a su familia a un tercer hijo durante la filmación de esta temporada. *Por razones de producción, presumiblemente incluyendo a tres actrices con un bebé en camino, se decidió al comienzo de la temporada que habría cuatro episodios independientes, centrándose en sólo un par de personajes principales por episodio. Todos fueron filmados alrededor de la misma época a finales de 2016, pero se extendieron a lo largo de la temporada: **The Room Where It Happens, se estrenó el 10 de noviembre de 2016 y únicamente apareció Meredith Grey, Stephanie Edwards, Owen Hunt, y Richard Webber. **You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch), se estrenó el 26 de enero de 2017 y únicamente apareció Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, y Jo Wilson (con el voice-over narrado por Meredith Grey). **Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?, se estrenó el 16 de marzo de 2017 y únicamente apareció Jackson Avery y April Kepner. **In the Air Tonight se estrenó el 13 de abril de 2017 y únicamente apareció Nathan Riggs y Meredith Grey. *You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) es el primer episodio en el que Meredith no aparece en pantalla. Sin embargo, ella narra el voice-over. Esto pasa de nuevo en It Only Gets Much Worse. En Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?, Meredith no aparece, ni narra el voice-over, convirtiéndose en el primer episodio en el que Meredith no aparece de ninguna manera. *Meredith Grey narró todos los voiceovers con la excepción de dos. **El voice-over de You Haven't Done Nothin' fue compartido con Amelia Shepherd y Maggie Pierce. **El voice-over de None of Your Business fue narrado por Jo Wilson. **El voice-over de Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? fue narrado por Jackson Avery. *La sesión de lectura para el primer episodio tomó lugar el 22 de julio de 2016. *La filmación comenzó el 1 de agosto de 2016. *La sesión de lectura para el segundo episodio tomó lugar el 8 de agosto de 2016 *La sesión de lectura para el tercer episodio tomó lugar el 19 de agosto de 2016 *La sesión de lectura para el tercer episodio tomó lugar el 30 de agosto de 2016 *La sesión de lectura para el octavo episodio tomó lugar el 21 de septiembre de 2016 *La sesión de lectura para el noveno episodio, final de mitad de temporada, tomó lugar el 17 de octubre de 2016 *La sesión de lectura para el catorceavo episodio tomó lugar el 2 de diciembre de 2016 *La filmación del catorceavo episodio comenzó el 6 de diciembre de 2016. *La sesión de lectura para el episodio final tomó lugar el 24 de marzo de 2017. *Sarah Drew wrapped filming for the season on April 4, 2017. *Jessica Capshaw wrapped filming for the season on April 5, 2017. Episodios 13x01-1.jpeg|link=Undo|'Undo' 13x02-3.jpg|link=Catastrophe and the Cure|'Catastrophe and the Cure' 13x03-22.jpg|link=I Ain't No Miracle Worker|'I Ain't No Miracle Worker' 13x04-1.jpg|link=Falling Slowly|'Falling Slowly' 13x05-1.jpg|link=Both Sides Now|'Both Sides Now' 13x06-7.jpg|link=Roar|'Roar' 13x07-1.jpg|link=Why Try to Change Me Now|'Why Try to Change Me Now' 13x08-1.jpg|link=The Room Where It Happens|'The Room Where It Happens' 13x09-1.jpg|link=You Haven't Done Nothin'|'You Haven't Done Nothin'' 13x10-1.jpg|link=You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch)|'You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch)' 13x11-1.jpg|link=Jukebox Hero|'Jukebox Hero' 13x12-1.jpg|link=None of Your Business|'None of Your Business' 13x13-1.jpg|link=It Only Gets Much Worse|'It Only Gets Much Worse' 13x14-1.jpg|link=Back Where You Belong|'Back Where You Belong' 13x15-1.jpg|link=Civil War|'Civil War' 13x16-1.jpg|link=Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?|'Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?' 13x17-1.jpg|link=Till I Hear It From You|'Till I Hear It From You' 13x18-1.jpg|link=Be Still, My Soul|'Be Still, My Soul' 13x19-1.jpg|link=What's Inside|'What's Inside' 13x20-1.jpg|link=In the Air Tonight|'In the Air Tonight' 13x21-1.jpg|link=Don't Stop Me Now|'Don't Stop Me Now' 13x22-1.jpg|link=Leave It Inside|'Leave It Inside' 13x23-1.jpg|link=True Colors (Grey's Anatomy)|'True Colors' 13x24-1.jpg|link=Ring of Fire|'Ring of Fire' Recepción Lanzamiento de DVD El boxset de "Grey's Anatomy: La Treceava Temporada Completa" será puesto a la venta el 29 de agosto de 2017 en la Región 1. En la Región 2, el boxset se venderá a partir del 2 de octubre de 2017. Detalles del juego El boxset contiene los 24 episodio de la temporadan. La caja del DVD incluye 6 discos. Otros detalles del juego son: *Idioma Inglés (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) Extras *Entrevista de Ellen Pompeo *Escenas Eliminadas Galería Promocionales del Elenco Posters Temporada 13 poster.jpg Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Grey's Anatomy